metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Outer Heaven
Outer Heaven refers to a number of concepts, all pertaining to Big Boss's dream of ending abuse and exploitation of soldiers by the Patriots and politicians; his interpretation of The Boss's will. Big Boss was seemingly inspired to create Outer Heaven as a response to Army's Heaven, a supposed haven created by Gene for soldiers that would in fact be victimized in the pursuit of his goals. Big Boss stated that the true soldier's sanctuary lay "outside Gene's heaven." Background Militaires Sans Frontieres Main Article After the Les Enfants Terribles project in 1972, Big Boss became increasingly frustrated with the direction that Zero was taking the Patriots. Eventually he, along with Ocelot and EVA, left the group and began preparations to oppose it. Big Boss later formed Militaires Sans Frontieres (French for "Soldiers Without Borders"), a private military group combining the best aspects of a state army and a special forces unit that would eventually go on to find Outer Heaven.http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/e3_2009/en/ Though operating as a mercenary group, Big Boss didn't seem to consider the Militaires Sans Frontieres as such, and even felt offended when it was described thusly. While being assigned to repel the Peace Sentinels from Costa Rica in 1974, the MSF dispatched several of its forces into several warzones for income to increase its numbers as well as maintain supplies for its personnel. After defeating the "Peace Walker" project and repelling an internal rebellion in which Metal Gear ZEKE was confiscated, the group would eventually relocate all of its personnel and equipment to South Africa. During the Peace Walker Incident, Big Boss would often refer to the MSF by the title of "Outer Heaven" when recruiting new members. As the MSF's Mother Base grew in size and power, it even gained nuclear capability and Kazuhira Miller referred to it as the 7th nuclear power of the 1970s. It would be still be more than a decade until Big Boss's army went from a group of renegades to an official nation, but in his mind, MSF was quickly becoming his personal Outer Heaven, free of any one global power's political control. By the end of the Peace Walker Campaign, he stands before his troops and officially announces that MSF will be called Outer Heaven. Outer Heaven 200 kilometers north of Galzburg, South Africa, sometime in the late 1980s, Big Boss used Gene's resources, along with funds he amassed during his mercenary career, to establish the independent nation of Outer Heaven. Within the nation, he also had an architect, Kyle Schneider, build a great fortress comparable to Groznyj Grad, the massive military stronghold that Big Boss had infiltrated many years prior. This was to be the main base for his private mercenary company, the former Militaires Sans Frontieres; a sanctuary where soldiers would not be used as pawns of their government, where they would always have a place, be it on the battlefield or in society in general. Like Volgin, Big Boss reinforced the fledgling nation's military force with a black project of his own: Metal Gear TX-55, a bipedal tank based on the concept proposed by Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin in 1964, capable of launching a nuclear strike from anywhere on the planet. Outer Heaven also began taking prisoners, who were members of the local resistance, that were opposed to its regime. However, in 1995, during Operation Intrude N313, rookie FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake infiltrated Outer Heaven, and succeeded in rescuing the captured Gray Fox and destroying Metal Gear. The destruction of Metal Gear activated Outer Heaven's self-destruct sequence. Big Boss then confronted Snake, hoping to kill him. He was ultimately defeated by Snake and seemingly killed. He was later revealed to have survived the battle, and shortly after NATO launched an air raid to wipe out any remaining Outer Heaven facilities (indifferent to the resulting deaths of those in the area, since the war orphans and refugees were considered a liability). However, Big Boss managed to save many of them, including the surviving fortress personnel, mercenaries, and even Resistance members (the latter of whom he forgave for their initial opposition to him). In 1999, Big Boss continued to pursue his vision of Outer Heaven during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, but his plans were again foiled by Solid Snake. It would not be revealed until 2014 that Big Boss's Outer Heaven was never meant to trigger a third world war as his critics feared, but was simply his first effort to offer soldiers and citizens a life that was uncontrolled by the Patriots, as well as the previously mentioned goal of giving soldiers a place to be honored and not treated as tools by the government or anyone else. Metal Gear TX-55 was merely a deterrent, ensuring that they never interfered with his vision. However, the world at large was unaware of the Patriots' existence, and thus viewed Big Boss as a traitor and terrorist, much like The Boss before him, and much like Solidus Snake and Solid Snake would be after him. Former members * Big Boss * Machinegun Kid * Shotmaker * Fire Trooper * Bloody Brad * Dirty Duck * Vulcan Raven Other "Outer Heavens" Shadow Moses Incident In 2005, during the Shadow Moses Incident, rebelling members of FOXHOUND took over Shadow Moses along with the Genome Army, and threatened the rest of the world with Metal Gear REX. To honor his interpretation of Big Boss's dream and memory, Liquid Snake informally changed the name of Shadow Moses to "Outer Heaven." Manhattan Incident Solidus Snake then used the term "Outer Heaven" in 2009 as a codename for his plan to eliminate the Patriots. His plan consisted of giving Arsenal Gear to Dead Cell operative Fortune, who Solidus knew would attempt to challenge the Patriots. Then, using her as a distraction to lure the Patriots' fire, Solidus would detonate a nuclear warhead over Wall Street, which would act as a gigantic electromagnetic pulse over an entire area of America, destroying the computer programs the Patriots used to control the nation from the shadows. Solidus would then extract the Patriots' identities from GW and eliminate all of them, liberating America from their manipulations forever and claiming a place in history for the sterile children of Big Boss: the Sons of Liberty. This plan, however, never came into fruition due to Solidus's death at Raiden's hands at the climax of the Big Shell Incident. Outer Heaven (mother company) See Outer Heaven (mother company) In 2014, Liquid Ocelot set up a new Outer Heaven to act as a mother company for his PMC armies. In addition, he commandeered a huge Arsenal Gear-class warship, which was dubbed Outer Haven. The ultimate purpose of the organization was the destruction of the Patriots' orbital AI satellite, a plan which Solid Snake thwarted. Instead, Sunny Gurlukovich's FOXALIVE virus was able to infect the AI network and render it harmless, preventing the widespread chaos that its destruction would have caused. Liquid Ocelot died believing he had accomplished Big Boss's dream of Outer Heaven. Trivia *The skull logo of Outer Heaven displays a left-facing swastika on its forehead, which is used as a geometrical motif and sometimes as a religious symbol, especially in Eastern and Dharmic religions. It can have many meanings, often relating to peace, but despite this, the symbol has become stigmatized because of its iconic usage by Nazi Germany. Modern usage often displays the left-facing swastika (卍) due to the association of the right-facing version (卐) with Nazism. *The skull itself originated with the logo of the Militaires Sans Frontieres, which was in use during the 1974 Peace Walker Incident. *Dr. Naomi Hunter, when discussing Vulcan Raven's history with Solid Snake in 2005, referred to the Outer Heaven mercenaries as "rent-a-war bastards," despite her benefactor, Big Boss, having been their leader, and her brother, Frank Jaeger, having been a mercenary himself. Behind the scenes In the non-canonical Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, Outer Heaven was located in the fictional Central African country of Gindra, rather than the Republic of South Africa. Outer Heaven had actually been formed by the United States government as a venture to provide mercenaries to its "clients," in an attempt to unofficially keep tabs on anti-American forces. The idea was thought up by the CIA Deputy Director at the time, Steve Gardner. However, the man assigned to the project, Big Boss, broke from the program, so the U.S. staged the Outer Heaven Uprising, and Snake's mission there, in order to maintain plausible deniability. Project Babel was a second attempt at carrying out the original intentions of the Outer Heaven project. See also *Outer Heaven (fortress) *Zanzibar Land *Army's Heaven *Outer Heaven (mother company) *Militaires Sans Frontieres References Category:Locations Category:Military Groups Category:Private Military Companies